implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (1962: The Apocalypse)
History The The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg 'is a democratic European survivor nation (and Lille-Wallonia client state) based in the OTL Grand Duchy of Luxembourg and a few enclave in near by parts of Germany. Its capital is still Luxembourg city, the capital of the old nation of Luxembourg. 'World War 3 Also see- Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe (1962: The Apocalypse). Luxembourg was not hit, but near by parts of France were and W. Germany was demolished by it. 'Aftermath and survival.' 1,000 W. German, 600 Belgian and 1,500 French refugees fled over the borders in to the nation in the 6 months after the nuclear war had occurred. The border was soon closed, the armed forces increased from 1,450 to 1,575 and martial law was declared for 2 years by a disparate royal decree! Luxembourgian authorities extended there reach over several border towns with in a 1 mile radius of it's national border and de facto annexed them for security and refugee re-housing purposes. Later the self-declared leaders the German farming towns of Tanwern and Onsdorft would join Luxembourg in 1969, which was 3 miles to the west of them, due to the need to prevent farther predation by local militia, gangs and stateless refugees. Most of the women living in Onsdorf and Tanwern were by this time permanently bald with radiation-induced Alopecia. They were all sufering frommoderate radiaton exspsure sindrome and some thyroid cancers. A severe famine would hit the nation between early 1963 and mid 1965. A cholera outbreak would also hit the southern sub-urban refugee camps, killing many people during 1963 and most of 1964. Several genral food and water riots also helped to further damage the country in 1964. '1970-1978' The nation would struggle bravely with radiation sickness and various raids by the tribesmen around the ruined city of Bitburg until the mid 1970's. Food rationing was brought in until 1978. 'First contact' First contact was made with the Somme Republic on June 12th 1979 and the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia on January the 5th 1982. The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg was officially found by scouts in 1979 when 2 runaway children returned after 13 days calming they had stayed in a country south of Liege which was not inhabited by the French andor Germans. The nations have developed to about the same standard of living, moral values and political attitudes. '1983-1999' Agriculture has been heavly upgraded since the late 1990's, useing help from Lille-Wallonia, Alssace-Larain and North France. 'Life today' Both Lille-Walonia and Luxembourg are long standing allies against the hostile tribesmen form the ruined cities of Frankfurt-au-Maine, Kaiserslautern, Bitburg and Duren. Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg OIH (given names: Henri Albert Gabriel Félix Marie Guillaume;of the house of Nassau-Weilburg) is the hereditary monarch. He came to the throne in the year 2000. 'Bad weather' # The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 3 in Clervaux. #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 5 people in the north of the country . #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1 person in Luxembourg city. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1990. The army is a volunteer force of 1,525. 'Weapons' #Thompson sub-machine gun #Colt 45 pistol #The French Darne machine gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby West German towns. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Politics and government ''The 2012 national elections to the chamber of Deputes resulted in-'' #Christian Social People's Party (8) #Luxembourg Socialist Workers' Party (5) #Official Democratic Party (3) #The Greens (2) #Alternative Democratic Reform Party (1) #The Left (1) #Royalists (1) #German Survivor's Faction (1) 'Voting system' A open list proportional representation, allocated by the ATL equivelent of the OTL D'Hondt method in four constituencies. Media A national newspaper has been in circulation since 2009. Radio Luxembourg is a multilingual commercial broadcaster, who recommenced it's domestic MW radio broadcasts in Luxemborgian and French since 2010 and overseas SW broadcasts in French, Luxembourgian, Walloon, Dutch, English and Low Saxon after May 1st 2012. TV Luxembourg started a limited TV output (6 hours on Saturdays and Sundays) since May 1st, 2012. The parent firm is Radio Television Luxembourg. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are major issues, but not as bad as they were before 1986. There has been a reasonably successful healthy living media campaign running in the media since 2008 concerning binge drinking and high blood fat levels. 'Water supplies' This is mostly derived from waterworks on the rivers Moselle and Sure. Category:luxembourg Category:Politics Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse